With a rapid development of information technology, a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone or a tablet has been popularized, and requirements for the mobile terminal of users have been raised highly, especially for shooting function of the mobile terminal.
In prior art, an effect same as real optical blur may be obtained by performing a special processing on light spots using some bokeh algorithms. However, in a process of bokeh, some highlighted objects are considered mistakenly as light spots and being subject to the same processing operations as the light spots at the same time. This will lead to a lack of details of the highlighted objects and reduce a displaying effect of an output image.